


Practice Makes Perfect

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My pure children need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Right when Hunks about to confess to Pidge, everything has to blow up on his face. A rift is formed between Hunk and Pidge. Will they ever get pass this?





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, you can barely notice the Klance, sorry, it's Hidge centered

Hunk was finishing up his improvements to the Galra finder he and Pidge worked. He definitely wasn’t avoiding Pidge and her new girlfriend. And he definitely wasn’t doing that because he was jealous. Completely that.

Well... maybe that wasn’t completely true.

Ok, maybe some backstory. They freed this planet, Axagus, from Galra control over a week ago. They decided to stay around for a couple more days, to form more coalition members and whatnot. After the battle, he finally decided he’d tell her about his ~~giant~~  small crush on her, that he had ever since the Garrison. They were walking around one of the planets villages, greeting the natives and making small talk, etc. They were on their way back to the castle, and he decided he’d finally tell her. He tapped her shoulder, looked her right in the eye’s and-

Was immediately cut off by one of the natives bumping into them. The woman apologized, and said her name was Rozalot, Roz for short. They greeted her and made small chat for a while. Hunk passed it off as a minor inconvenience, and that he would tell Pidge after Roz. That’s what he thought, before Roz made an offhand comment about the such advanced technology Voltron has, which immediately caught Pidge’s attention. They started going back and forth, talking about the advanced technologies and AI’s and computer systems, all the while, he just stood there, nervous and impatient and slightly jealous.

Thankfully, the conversation was wrapping up. They said their goodbyes, and they turned to leave. That’s when Roz spoke up.

“Hey, Pidge. If you wanted to talk more about this stuff, maybe you’d want to come back to my house. Its another village down, if you’d like.”

Right when Hunk was about to say they had work (they didn’t), the castle needed repairs (it was actually in perfect shape right now), and he had to make dinner (it was in the oven baking, and would be for a while,) Pidge replied.

“That sounds great actually,” she said, before she turned to Hunk. “Your ok with that, right Hunk?” _No._ “Yeah,” he half-croaked, trying to sound casual.

“Great” She said, smile blooming on her face. She turned to Roz, and she led Pidge the opposite direction they were going before. No goodbye, none of their secret handshake, nothing. He stood there before a while, watching them turn into a dot in the distance, before he slowly made his way back to the castle, feeling empty.

Fast-forward a couple days forward, and he just got the courage to tell her again, with Lance’s help (and forcing). He saw her move to the training room before. He made some cookies, peanut butter (or as close alien goo can get too), Pidges favorite, and walked down to the training room. He stood before the entrance and gave himself the pep talk in Hawaiian he always gave himself before major events (which, rejected or not, this would be.) He muttered his last, "Hiki iāʻoe ke hana i kēia" before he looked to the door.

He got himself hyped up, and pressed his hand against the hand scanner, the door opening obediently. He took a quick scan of the room, and saw Pidge in a corner, and what he said made his heart drop.

It was Pidge. Sitting on the floor. Making out. With Roz.

He dropped the foil covered dish immediately and ran out. He felt the slight slip of the cloth around his head as it flew off him as he ran, but he didn’t care. He heard shouts from behind him, but he just closed the door and ran back to his room. He got on his bed, curled up, and he let the dams break. He couldn’t get the picture out of his head. It wasn’t arousing or anything sexual like that, it was more like when someone you very deeply care for betrays your trust. And he knew Pidge wasn’t betraying his trust or anything. She wasn’t with him like that at all (even if he wanted them to be.) It wasn’t her fault, but Hunk still felt betrayed like that.

So, he stayed in his room, not coming out at all. He’s been in there so long, he could tell anyone the square footage of his room, or the number of rust spots, or scratches on the walls from previous experiments without skipping a beat. So Lance brought him water and food and reassuring hugs, which Keith also (albeit, awkwardly) helped with. Shiro and Allura heard what happened, and they tried to get him out. It didn’t work on him, and he came up with excuses everyday on why he wasn’t leaving. That lead them to today, with his lie of the day. Today it was improving the Galra Tracker, even though there was virtually no way, at all, to improve it without more information. Which he would have to leave his room for. _Nope._

He sat in his room, awaiting Lance and Keith, his only outlet to what was going around outside off his room. They were late, and Lance promised he’d be here at 5:00, but it was 5:24, and Hunk was still waiting before his communication tablet buzzed on his desk beside him.

He uncurled out of his human blanket cocoon to grab the rectangle. He looked to notifications, in which he found the text Lance just sent.

_Sorry Hunk, me and Keith are on a solo mission, be back at 9. Get better!_

He fell back down onto his bed and sighed. He needed to get food and water, he hasn’t eaten or drank all day. But he really, really didn’t want to bump into Pidge or Roz. He weighed the options in his head, before the chef part of him started to way out the anxiety infected part of him.

He put on his normal attire, moving to put on his headband before forgetting he dropped when he tried to escape the scene of his worst nightmares. He tried to make his hair presentable, for who, he didn’t know. Right before he left, he formatted a plan in his head. Sneak to kitchen, get food goo and water, sneak out. Simple as that. Or so he thought.

 

Pidge felt awful. She really didn’t mean for Hunk to walk in on her and Roz, but she thought they had time before someone else entered. She didn’t expect Hunk to walk in, hand full of delicious peanut butter cookies, and see her and Roz making out.

She really didn’t like Roz that way. It wasn’t like a friend with benefits thing or something like that, really. Even though Pidge felt embarrassed to admit it to herself, even more to Roz, all she really wanted was practice.

What her plan was to tell Hunk about her ~~massive and obvious~~ small and subtle crush on him when they were out walking around in one of the multiple villages in the newly liberated planet. Pidge finally worked up the nerve to tell him, before they accidently walked into some girl. They talked, and Pidge was anxious and nervous and already pretty sweaty, before the girl, Roz, mentioned something off handedly about Voltron technology. It immediately got her attention, and she forgot that she planned to tell Hunk, and before she knew it, she was already walking to Roz’s house. When they got there, they talked more, before the girl made a comment about how cute the other boy, “Hunk” she told him, was really handsome. Pidge blushed instantly, and turned her from Roz to hide it, but the girl had already seen it and she had a sly grin on her face. Pidge made her promise not to tell Hunk about it.

At the mention of Hunk, she suddenly realized that she completely ignored Hunk in the last conversation. Roz reassured her that he’d bee fine, but she wasn’t so sure. They finished the drinks Roz provided, and got back to the castle (Roz was happily allowed entrance after a full analysis and reassurance from Pidge to Coran), and she looked for Hunk. She couldn’t find him anywhere, and when she asked Lance and Keith, they both gave her a cold gaze before asking why she needed to know.

Pidge explained what happened (everyone on board knew about her crush on Hunk, except for him, obviously, so she was ok with explaining that part), and Keith’s, basically her big brother, gaze softened. Lance held his glare before responding to her.

“He ghosted after you guys ignored him,” he said coldly. She didn’t expect for Lance to forgive her soon, being Hunks best friend (other than herself), but he wasn’t finished apparently. “Apparently, he said you guys didn’t even invite him,” he said, harsher. His face heated up with anger, and he looked as though he was going to keep going of on them, before Keith put his hands on his shoulders. “Its ok Lance,” he said reassuringly, light eye’s and comforting (but forced) smile. Lances face went back to a frown, and he stormed out.

Keith followed him out, after putting his hand on Pidge’s shoulder reassuringly and told her to, “give him time.”

A couple of unbearable days passed before Roz approached Pidge with an idea, while they were lounging.

“Pidge, do you want me to teach you how to kiss?” she asked, a little bluntly. Pidge flushed immediately before stammering out, “Oh- I-uhm, I don’t like you like- “before she was cut of again by a laughing Roz.

“Pidge, I know, I don’t like you like that either. I was just wondering if you wanted to learn for Hunk,” she said, even blunter than before.

Pidge flushed even harder at the thought of her and Hunk kissing each other, Hunk holding her by the hips and- _woah, woah, don’t think about that. Nope, nope, nope nope nope nope._

“I don’t know Roz. I really don’t want to mess up our friendship, you know?”

“Its fine Pidge. I know it wouldn’t be awkward for me. My species expresses love physically a completely different way,” she said, reassuring smile on her face. “Its only weird if you make it, ok?”

Pidge sat there and thought about it. They’re both very smart individuals, so they wouldn’t let this end or destroy their friendship. And, even if she’s embarrassed to admit this, Pidge was really rusty. Pidge never actually kissed someone before, and if she wanted to do the stuff she wants with Hunk, she would probably have to learn.

“As long as its not awkward, right?” Pidge asked.

“Exactly,” Roz replied.

They set up a plan on where and when to do it. They chose a Thursday in the training room, since Keith or Shiro or Lance weren’t training, Allura and Coran would be doing a check up on the castle, and Hunk would probably still be ghosting. Pidge would do it in her room, but that was totally crowded and overflowing with technology and crap, and her lion hangar was 24/7 surveillance, unlike the training room. It was Thursday, and Pidge snuck into the training room.

She saw Roz in the corner, waiting, just as planned. She walked up to Roz and sat down next to her. They both kind of just stared at each other, neither really knowing how to start this. It was getting awkward by the second, so Pidge finally spoke up.

“So, did you just want to teach me the basics, or…?” she asked, avoiding the others gaze.

“Sure,” the alien woman replied, and then they were scooting closer to each other. She gave Pidge a quick run through on what to do, what not-to-do, etc. She finished, and before Pidge could let it go awkward again, she decided she’d initiate it, which she would be doing if Hunk was ok with it when she’s confess.

She scooted closer, and they moved their lips towards each other. They finally connected, and honestly, it was underwhelming. Maybe because she just didn’t like it, or that it was kind of awkward, or the fact it wasn’t Hunk she was making out with. Pidge kept her eye’s open the entire time, her face not knowing what emotion to show.

After what felt like an awkward eternity, she pulled back from him, and they looked at each other. “So,” Roz began. “#1, don’t keep your eyes open. Close them, it’s weird if their open. #2, don’t move your tongue too much, but still move it. #3, depending on if your partner moves their head, move it the opposite direction, so your noses don’t crush each other. Ok?”

“Got it,” Pidge replied, absorbing all the information. She moved forward once more, and their lips met again. Still awkward and underwhelming, but Pidge was getting the hang of it. She continued, and thought she heard a sound to her left, but she ignored it.

They broke apart suddenly, when they heard a loud crashing noise. They looked to their left and were greeted with a Hunk, with a clear betrayed and hurt face, and his hands dropping to his sides as he burst out of the room, door shutting behind him. She looked to see where he was standing a moment ago, a plate of pastries fallen and scattered along the floor.

Pidge ran after him, Roz behind her muttering ‘quiznak’ constantly as she tried to keep up. How could I be this stupid? she thought to herself. This was a classic Hunk move, apologizing for something that wasn’t his fault at all. She ran out to the hallway, looking for a trace of him going either left and right, but was only greeted with a water spotted, orange headband. It smelled like salty tears, and it was Pidge’s turn to tear up, as she clenched in her hands. She didn’t know how, but somehow, she ended up back in her messy room, Roz’s hand patting her back comfortingly. Pidge fucked up, big time.

 

She waited by Hunks door the next day. And the next. She knocked, but he didn’t answer. Lance and Keith would stop by, and Hunk only allowed them to enter. When she tried to enter with Keith and Lance when they entered his room, she was only greeted with one cold, glaring face, courtesy of Lance and one disappointed face, courtesy of Keith. She backed up, shocked by these faces, so contrasting to the normal warm and caring ones, and the door slammed in front of her.

She tried to enter, but the door would only open for Lance and Keith. Her eyelids started to get droopy as she sat there, wondering if he’d ever come out. She tried to hack into it but failed as she remembered she and Hunk worked together to make their doors, hack-proof. The memory hit her hard, and a new wave of emotion hit her, as her eyelids fell, and she was pushed into slumber.

 

She and Hunk just finished upgrading the security systems for their locks, and they walked back to the kitchen, talking about interstellar mediums or something, and she gasped as she gazed into the kitchen. She almost cried as she looked at the food set out before them: matzo ball soup, carrot kugel, all her favorites. She told everyone about it before, being the only Jewish person here, but didn’t really expect anyone to remember it.

“I can’t believe you remembered!” she said cheerily as she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, before they sat, and they said their blessings.

They ate together, uninterrupted by anybody else, talking about Rosh Hashanah traditions and its history, which they Pidge refreshed him on. They finished but kept on talking as Hunk washed the dishes and she dried them. Celebrating something she only ever celebrated with her family brought waves of sadness but were dispersed by Hunks waves of cheerfulness and positivity.

They walked out of the kitchen faltered they’re for a second, talking. After an awkward silence, Hunk scratched his neck and announced that he’d see them tomorrow. They went their separate ways, Hunk left and her right, but she really didn’t want him to leave. As she turned and watching him walk further away, she made her decision and spoke up.

“Hunk?” she asked, looking down to her feet.

“Yeah…?” he replied, looking back at her.

“I…” she stammered, not really knowing what to say. “I-I really don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

She looked back to him, and his cheeks were bright .

“I get it Pidge.” He said calmly. At the thought of Hunk finding out her crush on him, she blushed even more.

“Its Rosh Hashanah, and you’re not with your family.” He said. “I feel exactly like that every Christmas,” he said as he walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s why.” _Totally not because I’m in love with you. Definitely_.

He walked with her back to her room, hand resting comfortably on her back. He waited outside of her room, as she got dressed. She opened the door, adorned in her pajama’s. He walked inside the messy room and looked around before announcing.

“So I’ll go to the storage closet and get an inflatable mattress an-“ he started before Pidge cut in.

“No!” she spoke, a little forcefully. He looked towards her curiously, blush across his face. “You can sleep in my bed.”

She blushed immediately, and she spoke up to correct her mistake before he cut in. “Ok.”

 _I knew this was a bad idea- did he just say yes?_ “I’ll go get my pajama’s,” he spoke quickly before he rushed out the door. She flopped back-first onto her bed, smiling despite her enormous blush. He walked back into the room, adorning pajamas. She clambered onto her bed, maybe a little too eagerly. He stood there awkwardly, before following her. He crawled on the bed towards the wall and layer there. He turned away from her, back to back. After an awkward minute, he pulled the blanket over the both. After a while, he relaxed into the bed. She released her quiet giggles once she heard his breathing even out. She started to fall asleep, and right as her eyelids began to droop, he turned next to her and his front was to her back. She blushed violently before his arms enticed her body, and her face went an even darker red. She fell asleep, relaxing right into his stomach, hoping every night could be exactly like this.

 

She awoke from her dream/memory (Dreamory? Memoream? She didn’t know.) She felt to the cold floor beneath her and felt a warm blanket covering her. She looked to the open door next to her, still mad it was clos- _Holy shit its open?_ She immediately shot up from the floor, and immediately got whiplash, but she powered through it. She ran right into his room, seeing Hunk absent. She sprinted back to her room to get his headband and her apology note, and ran to the kitchen.

 

As Hunk ran out his door, he almost scampered back in when he saw Pidge waiting by his door. He got ready to say that he didn’t want to talk, before he realized that she was sleeping on the floor upright, head and back to the wall. He looked at her, happy and furious and betrayed but mostly sad. It didn’t stop him from going back into his room and laying a blanket over her resting figure. It reminded him of the day he slept next to Pidge on Rosh Hashanah, and cuddled with her, not that she knew that. He would die if she knew that.

He snuck past her to the kitchen, peaking into the kitchen. He found no one there, and he bustled in. He quickly grabbed and filled up a bowl of food goo before he turned around, looking straight into the face of Roz. He paled at the sight of her, his crushes girlfriend, and he moved past her, before she shot her hand up to block him from leaving.

“Did you want to talk?” She asked, concern splashed across her face.

“No,” he replied, almost instantaneously.

He looked down, feeling bad at how harsh he sounded. He finally broke the silence. “How are things with you and Pidge?”

She looked surprised, before she responded “Great. Were really good friends.” He winced at the word “friends”, as he knew they were much more, more than he and Pidge could ever be.

“Really?” he croaked, trying to sound pleased.

“Yeah, our friendship is great,” Roz cringed at her own words as she saw Hunk look once more.

“I can’t believe we were never friends before- “she said, before she was cut off by Hunk.

“I know you guys are dating, and I’m trying to be happy for you guys, but I really can’t do this now,” he said angrily as he walked towards the door. He stopped instantly, body going rigid as he heard light, quick foot steps approaching them. He slid down by the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, shrinking his form into himself, right as Pidge entered looking around until her eye’s met Roz’s.

“Did you see Hunk anywhere?” she asked eagerly, holding his headband and a note in his fist. Roz flinched her eyes towards him, Pidge not noticing he was merely a few feet from her. He looked at Pidge and Roz, nervous, before he looked to Roz eagerly before she spoke up.

“No, not yet,” she replied smoothly, and he could only think how good of a liar she was. Pidge nodded before she ran out. Hunk let out a sigh, before getting up and peaking out the door. She put a hand on her shoulder before he could take another step. He looked back at her, and she could see the pain written across her face. She wanted to tell Hunk, but Pidge made her promise that she wouldn’t tell Hunk. Two sides of her head argued, and the desire to help people won over the other.

“Were not dating Hunk!” she sputtered out, looking as he paused at the door, waiting for elaboration. “She just wanted to practice kissing,” she admitted, ignoring how cliché it sounded.

“She really does like you, she was practicing for you! She was going to tell you before you guys ran into me that she really liked you.”

He looked to her, and she saw hope on her face, and she smiled as he asked, “Really?”

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling at him. He looked at her before sputtering out some sort of thanks before she cut in “I get it Hunk,” grin on her face. He gave a nod, before he ran out of the room. She smiled for both her friends, who she hoped would soon become more.

No, she _knew._


	2. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Another name for this chapter (or possibly work in general) was "Corrections and Good Intentions." I liked it, so just so y'all know. I finished this at 12:56 btw, so sorrry for spelling errors or simply sloppy work. Also season 5, I know Punk isnt at all confirmed but still: "Team Punk for the win!" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As Hunk left the kitchen, he could feel his head getting dizzy, and he started to see two-of-everything. He would kill for his anxiety meds back on Earth now. After what Roz said, his head was going a hundred miles per hour. He stumbled out the door and put a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. After two-of-everything turned back into one-of-anything, he stood straight up and released a deep breath.

As he leaned back against the wall, he was still trying to comprehend what Roz said. He didn’t think she was a liar, but it was hard to believe what she said after he saw them both in the training room.

As he regained his senses and his balance, he plotted a court of action in his head. He waited there, before he finally came up with a plan. He would look for Pidge, tell her his feelings (for the third time that week), and hopefully everything would be back to normal. Besides, with his awful luck and crippling anxiety, nothing can go wrong, right?

He stood up tall and strong as he turned right, repeating his Hawaiian bravery speech for the third time that week, following where Pidge ran, determination and courage growing in every step.

 

There was only one thought on Pidges mind as she ran through the castle corridors, searching: _Hunk_. The more she searched, the more she realized she didn’t know exactly what she was going to do. She had her apology note for Hunk, which she wrote less than an hour after Hunk saw her in the training room, and his headband, which could be used as a “peace offering” if things were that bad. She stopped for a second, plotting a course of action in her head.

She finally decided that she’d find Hunk, confess her feelings, and hopefully he’d reciprocate her feelings, and everything would be all Hunky-dory (Pidge took a second to laugh dryly at her pun, despite the circumstances.) After she cleared out the biotics lab full of hundreds of distinct species, all withering or already dead, she moved on to the Yellow Lions hangar.

The moment she entered, the doors opening obediently, she could sense something was wrong. The Yellow Lion was prancing back and forth nervously, just like its Paladin always did when it was nervous, and she could feel the anxiousness radiating off it, instead of the usual warmth and comfort.

As it turned to see what the disturbance was, Pidge thought that she saw the Lions eye’s go a brighter yellow as it ran towards her. She covered her head with her hands, expecting to be crushed, but was happily greeted with the beast nose-to-nose with her.

“What’s a matter buddy?” she asked soothingly petting his (Her? Pidge didn’t know) nose with her hand, soothingly stroking the large hunk of black medal.

The Lion didn’t respond, and instead jumped over her figure and put a paw right by the hangar entrance as it landed down with a thud, blocking her from leaving the hangar. She looked up at the Lion, who in turn looked down upon her.

“Ok, very funny, but I need to go.” She headed towards the door, expecting the Lion to lift its paw reluctantly, but it stayed unmoving, like a statue.

“Knock it off Yellow!” she said, anger and frustration blanketing her words. She moved her back to it, using all her strength to push it off the ground, but to no avail (which she honestly expected.)

She finally decided verbal commands would get nowhere, so she wound up her arm. She knew she wouldn’t damage the Lion, but maybe it would knock some sense into it. She pulled back her arm and hesitated for a second before she was sure of her plan, and thrust her fist towards the Lion, now realizing this was a stupid idea, expecting to be met with a cold hard wall of metal-

But was instead greeted with the curve of a face and her favorite oh-too familiar warm skin, and the muffled words of “Fuck!” from Hunk as her fist connected with his nose, and he went backward, stumbling to the ground.

“Shit!” She yelled as Hunk put his hands on the wall, balancing himself. “Sorry!”

She walked to his side, approaching him carefully, and he turned his head to look at her. Despite the stream of red leaving his nose, she was still greeted with his beautiful coffee eyes and caramel skin, and surprisingly, a blood tinted smile. As she ran up to cup his face and check for injuries, she was instead swooped up into a hug by the larger Paladin.

She was shocked, but hugged back, as tears budded at her eyes, and she regretted everything that’s happened the past week. “Hunk, I’m so sorry! I don’t like Roz like that, and I didn’t mean to hit you, and- “

She was cut off by a finger to her lips, _which damn did that make her blush_ , and he cupped his hand around her cheeks, and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke to her, nose-touching-nose.

“Katie Holt, I’ve loved you since the day I met you. Do you love me?”

“Hunk! I- um- ah- “but she was cut off again by Hunk.

“Do you?” She blushed at his words, and her heart hammered against her ribcage as she answered.

“Yes!” She said, smile blooming on her face and cheeks red.

“Good,” he replied with a grin, as he pulled her even closer and their lips connected, and all she could think was  _finally_. His lips were soft, unlike his rough and calloused hands (that were surprisingly gentle) and it tasted like caramel, and despite the iron blood taste, it was amazing. They stayed like that, locked in place, time unmoving around them, before they finally broke off, Hunk still holding her. They stared into each other’s eyes, hazel staring into caramel, before they finally realized the situation, and Hunk cursed at the wincing in his nose he now realized.

“We should…” she started, not finishing her sentence. “Healing pod.” He confirmed, slipping his hand into hers, as they walked down the hallway, neither of them breaking away from the others gaze.

 

Pidge sat by the healing pod, twirling her short hair idly, content smile on her face. After Hunk pulled himself into the pod with Pidges head, she stayed by the pod. Hunk still had a Varga and a half left, and Pidge didn’t want to leave, with the new developments. She looked up as the door to her left opened and saw the two tall figures of Allura and Shiro enter, and she could already hear the nagging she’s going to have to endure.

“We saw what happened,” Allura said, obvious disapproval splayed across her face. Shiro stood behind her, like a bodyguard, arms crossed.

“Look, I know you guys are mad at me and Roz in the training room, but I promise that it was ju- “she was cut off by Shiro and Allura as they moved towards her and pulled her into their embraces.

“Took you long enough Pidge,” said Allura with a smirk on her face.

“Allura!” Pidge said, blushing and muffled by Shiro’s shirt.

“Tell me when Hunk gets out of the pod,” Shiro said as the two of them turned and left the room. Pidge sat back down and checked the pod, realizing the half Varga has already passed.

Her eyes were drooping as she heard the pod door swooshing open, and she stood up excited and as she saw a flash of yellow hit the mattress she placed there. Hunk groaned as he landed, and Pidge ran to him as he turned himself over, finding himself staring into her own brown coffee eyes. She clambered over him to the other side of the inflatable mattress. He curled around her, and she melted into him, like they did last Rosh Hashanah. As he put her around her waist, she smiled, and she fell asleep, dreaming of the first time they met.

 

Hunk awoke with a lazy smile, Pidge curled around him, and he tightened his grip on her and she melted right back into him. He looked around the room, admiring its beauty. Call him sappy but being with Pidge now made him appreciate every little thing. The curves of the rooms arches. Keith and Lances smug grins. The bluish glow of the healing po- _Keith and Lances faces_?

He pushed himself up, despite Pidge’s annoyed grunt, and rubbed at his eyes. After realizing, _no this isn’t a dream, oh shit,_ he muttered a short curse in Hawaiian before he rolled off the mattress and stood up, facing Lance and Keith. They both looked down to Pidges oblivious and resting figure, before looking back up to him, smirking even more.

“I know this sounds cliché, but its not what it looks like,” he said, blushing.

“Sure, sure,” Lance replied, Keith behind him no longer occupying a smug face, but a genuinely happy one. The two of them pushed forward into Hunk, wrapping their arms around him in a hug. He faltered for a second, awkward and slightly shocked, before he did the same.

“Only took you 3 years Hunk. Good job.”

“Ha-ha” Hunk replied sarcastically, as he uncurled himself from their arms. Despite his comment, he was smiling too. He heard a grumble behind him and turned to see a drowsy Pidge, looking up at him with a fond smile. Until she turned her head to Lance and Keith. “I know this sounds cliché, but- “she started before Hunk cut her off.

“Its fine, they know.” Pidge sighed embarrassed as she put an arm over her embarrassed and flushed face, falling back down into the bed. Hunk chuckled, before he fell onto the bed as well, landing next to her.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Lance said as he ant Keith turned to exit the room, hand-in-hand. Hunk shuffled closer to Pidge, who did the same to him, and they stayed there for a while, neither moving.

 

Its been a day since the whole Hunk leaving the room thing, which Roz still knew nothing about. After a day of staying out of the way, now wanting to mess anything up, she finally moved to Pidges room, to find out what the final verdict was. She was unsure of what happened, and no one told her anything about it, telling her to “you should see what happened in person.” Despite the cheerful comments, she still could help not think that everything could have went wrong. Correction, worse.

She kept thinking that as she approached Pidge’s room, until it opened before she could. She jumped to the side, back against the wall, and smiled at the results. She could only grin as she saw the two of them, fluster, sweaty, and ruffled hair each. They exited the room, Pidge stayed near the frame, Hunk as well. He leaned down and kissed her, and she returned it. They finally broke apart, and Hunk left with a sheepish grin on his face. Pidge turned around to exit the room but stopped as she met Roz’s grinning face.

“I know this sounds cliché, but its not what it looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like. ALSO sorry for how long this took, ive had alot of testing going on

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiki iāʻoe ke hana i kēia." - "You can do this."
> 
> Comment suggestions or spell corrections. I won't be allowing co-creators (why would you want to help with this lol.) Also, where the fu** is Hunks characterization in season 5. Sorry, just some beef I had with the awesome new Season 5 trailer.


End file.
